Pour l'amour d'un cheval
by Electrastar
Summary: OS Hermione est trop curieuse, elle suit Drago dans la forêt...et si tout n'était pas comme elle le pensait? Venez lire s'il vous plait c'est mon tout premier!


Hermione s'assit contre le tronc d'un arbre au milieu du parc, ses livres pausé sur ses genoux, elle profitait des premiers beaux jours de mai pour se prélassé dans l'herbe tendre en compagnie de ses ouvrages préférés. Beaucoup d'élèves comme elle profitaient du soleil et de la chaleur pour se dégourdir les jambes voir même bronzer un peu avant d'aller à la plage pendant les vacances d'été. Mais elle, elle restait invisible pour la plupart au milieu de la bonne humeur général, malgré tout elle ne s'en plaignait pas au contraire elle en profitait pour observer et mieux comprendre ses camarades. Son regard rêveur se promenait d'élève en élève. En tournant la tête en direction de la forêt, Hermione aperçut une silhouette passer la clairière et s'engouffrer entre les arbres. Blond platine…Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de cet élève, ça ne pouvait être que Malfoy, c'était le seul de toute l'école à arborer des cheveux aussi blonds, presque blancs…Elle hésita un instant, interloquée par cet étrange comportement, devait-elle le suivre ou pas ? Cette idée lui semblait être la bonne, après tout il pouvait très bien préparer un autre mauvais coup contre Harry. Elle se leva d'un bond, persuadée qu'elle faisait le bon choix, ou du moins elle tentait de s'en persuader. Une dernière inspiration et Hermione s'élança à la suite du Serpentard.

Jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt, Hermione avait couru comme jamais, personne ne l'avait pour autant remarqué, normal, ils ne faisaient pas attention aux réactions étranges de la meilleure amie du survivant, à quoi bon puisqu'ils étaient tous cinglés ? Mais pour une fois, cette inattention de la part des autres élèves lui était bénéfique, sans ça ils se seraient tous jetés à sa poursuite pour l'empêcher d'aller dans la forêt interdite. Elle n'avait pourtant rien de terrifiant cette forêt, il y avait juste quelques bestioles un peu…bizarres. Mais rien de bien méchant. A son tour Hermione se glissa entre les arbres, elle aperçu loin devant elle Malfoy qui avançait lentement. Etrange. A pas de loup elle le suivit sans jamais se mettre au grand jour, elle restait constamment cachée derrière un arbre assez gros pour être sûre de ne pas se faire voir. Son souffle se faisait un peu trop bruyant à son gouts, la peur d'être entendu par le Serpentard et de subir son interrogatoire ne la rassuré pas tellement. L'espace d'un instant elle se demanda vraiment pourquoi elle l'avait suivit, qu'elle idiote, et maintenant comment elle se sortait de ce pétrin ? Hermione ne pencha légèrement pour voir où allait Malfoy, bizarrement il zigzaguait entre les troncs, comme désorienté.

Hermione resta étonnée devant le comportement de son ennemi, il tournait en rond…Elle se pencha d'avantage pour mieux l'observer. Une branche craqua sous ses pieds. Malfoy se retourna dans sa direction, Hermione s'empressa de se cacher derrière l'énorme arbre qui lui servait de cachette. Elle entendit les feuilles et les branches craquaient sous les pas de Malfoy, il se rapprochait d'elle. Dans l'affolement elle ne trouva rien de mieux que de prendre sa forme animal. Hermione était, depuis un certain temps déjà, une animagus, un rêve de petite fille car son animal n'était rien d'autre qu'un cheval. Un magnifique cheval à la robe dorée et aux crins noirs mais un cheval tout de même. Alors qu'elle se rendait compte de sa bêtise, elle eut juste le temps de dissimuler ses affaires et Malfoy se planta face à elle. Prise de peur elle se cabra légèrement, les oreilles en arrières, prête à se défendre. Son regard chocolat croisa les yeux argentés du Serpentard, il n'avait pas reculé devant elle, même pas frémit, il semblait blasé, à bout. Devant son manque de réaction, Hermione se remit normalement non sans lui jeté un regard méfiant, il était vraiment étrange, pas comme avant, il avait l'air triste…Malfoy soupira et baissa les yeux puis s'assit sur une souche d'arbre face à elle, la tête dans les mains.

La curiosité naturelle d'un cheval l'a poussée à rester pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, les gens parlent souvent aux animaux quand ils sont seuls et ça Hermione le savait. Elle resta droite face à lui, la tête légèrement inclinée pour pouvoir le voir. Il soupira à nouveau et leva les yeux vers elle ou plutôt vers ce qu'il croyait être un simple cheval égaré. Hermione s'adoucit en le voyant au bord des larmes, elle avait remarqué que lorsqu'il était triste, ses yeux étaient gris clair et quand il se mettait en colère ils devenaient plus foncés. Cette situation pour le moins étrange peinait la jeune sorcière, il était vraiment tourmenté. Le fantôme d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres en voyant que la jument ne s'en allait pas, il devait se sentir seul pour en arriver à apprécier la compagnie d'un animal. Il leva lentement sa main vers le nez d'Hermione et y pausa ses doigts fins, elle respira son odeur et souffla lentement sur son visage. Sa main remonta sur sont front, il la caressa distraitement en la fixant dans les yeux. Hermione se rapprocha un peu de lui, Malfoy passa ses doigts sur sa joue et déposa un léger baisé sur son nez. Drago aimait les chevaux…Et l'avait embrassé bizarre. En même temps elle était un cheval alors rien d'anormal.

- t'es belle…tu sais, je t'envie, j'aimerais bien être aussi libre que toi…

Reflex ou instinct, Hermione posa sa tête contre la sienne et son nez dans son coup. Le souffle de la jument le faisait frémir, il laissa ses mains vagabonder le long de son encolure et parfois jouer avec ses crins. Hermione attendait qu'il parle, qu'il se confit à elle mais d'un autre côté elle était vraiment bien comme ça, l'espace d'un instant elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas rester un cheval pour le reste de sa vie. Cette idée s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était apparu, mais jamais elle n'avait vu Drago aussi affectueux, peu être qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu d'affection, Hermione ne connaissait pas très bien sa vie mais elle s'avait qu'il était en quelque sorte coincé par Voldemort. Dans un certain sens elle le plaignait. Il faisait preuve d'une douceur extrême pour ne pas la frustrer, il ne voulait pas non plus la dominer ou lui faire de mal, il avait juste besoin d'un peu d'attention. Hermione comprit alors qu'il n'était en réalité qu'un simple enfant perdu sans ses parents pour le protéger. Drago était bel et bien seul. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi démonstratif en termes d'affection, pas même avec ses plus proches amis, sa façade commençait à s'effondrer tout doucement.

-Tu en as de la chance…Moi je suis coincé, pris au piège comme une petite sourie face à un énorme matou…Mais tu t'en fiche de ça pas vrai ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu me comprennes. Tous les matins quand je me lève, je me demande si je serais encore en vie le soir pour aller me coucher. Je n'ai pas choisit tu sais…Non…C'est sans issue, je n'ai pas de solution cette fois, s'en ai fini du grand Drago Malfoy…Fini…Un parmi tant d'autres…A quoi bon…

Drago pleurait contre l'encolure de la jument, il pleurait comme un enfant égaré qui ne sait plus où aller. La partie humaine d'Hermione était profondément touchée par le vrai visage de l'héritier Malfoy.

-J'avais une jument avant…comme toi…elle te ressemblait beaucoup…Lueur D'été…elle était dorée comme les champs de blés sous les rayons du soleil…elle était tout pour moi…Et puis un jour, Il l'a tuée, pour m'apprendre la haine parait-il…mais ce n'est pas de la haine…je suis triste ma belle…j'ai 17 ans et j'en ai déjà marre de vivre, malheureux non… ?

Hermione laissa échapper un léger hennissement pour lui dire qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il lui racontait. Drago se pencha en avant et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione puis passa ses bras autour de son encolure.

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que tu étais quelqu'un d'autre, une personne qui était venu pour me faire du mal, mais il n'y a plus rien à cassé en moi depuis un bon moment…Tu me comprends hein ? Je suis sûr que je te connais…tu n'es pas un cheval ordinaire, je me trompe ? J'ai déjà vu un regard comme le tiens. Peu importe qui tu es, merci beaucoup. Vraiment merci, de tout ce qu'il reste de mon cœur.

Drago se releva péniblement comme si son corps avait 60 ans de plus qu'il n'en paraissait. Hermione n'arrivait pas à se décoller de ce regard argenté emplit de regrets, il était tombé de haut le jeune héritier Malfoy, de très haut. Il embrassa une dernière fois Hermione sur la joue accompagné d'un triste sourire puis il s'en alla. Au bout de quelques pas il s'arrêta.

-Je ne suis pas mauvais, j'ai juste une réputation à tenir dans cette école. Si tu veux rester un peu avec moi je n'ai rien contre, je viens ici tout les jours et aux mêmes heures pour souffler un peu. Mais la prochaine fois évite quand même de me faire peur, j'ai déjà assez de mal à rester en vie…Tu dois vraiment être belle au naturel pour être une aussi jolie jument. N'oublie pas de tes affaires, ce serait dommage de devoir racheter une robe en milieu d'année parce que tu l'as perdu dans la forêt. A bientôt j'espère…

Hermione le regarda disparaître entre les arbres, il était vraiment étonnant, loin de l'image de petit prince prétentieux qu'elle avait de lui. Elle reprit sa forme humain et resta un moment perdu dans ses pensé jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était nu au milieu de la forêt interdite. Elle se rhabilla en vitesse et s'efforça de mémoriser le chemin pour revenir le lendemain.


End file.
